


Jaan (my love)

by Stuckys_baby



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Cockblocking, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: Intruders.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Kudos: 33





	Jaan (my love)

"agron, stay still." nasir's nose flared, eyes widened at the blood oozing from his head, he kept seated on agron thick thighs, legs crossed over other. The loose strands danced around his face with the slow snowy breeze, even in their much cozy and close compartment of a tent, lips still trembled "Crixus shou-

"Crixus is not the man of my life,i do not want to dwell on his contrary strategies of war, neither should you, stay with Spartacus and do what he tells you to that is enough,without head banging first, at the sight of crixus'' nasir sagged. agron would take every injury on his worthless skin with pride but not those knitted brows of his love for two seconds. He pulled nasir closer, large hands on his small waist as nasir continued to patch the cut with cloths mira provided. "Apologies, my love i I didn't mean to worry you" he lightly kissed the cleft of his chin , nasir melting under the touch. Letting the man takemtake his fill untill he was straddling him, the hardness under him evident.

"You are such a half fit fool" the color of his cheeks returned, as contentment filled him. The sight of agron bleeding twists his insides. Sated now that he's here, patched up, no more blood on his enchanted face, dimples deepening as he lays nasir down on their ragged and cloth covered bed. "Half wit huh" the devilish smirk and twinkle in his eyes made nasirs heart staggered in his chest. Palm kneading the supple flesh and his fingers found his way, massaging lthe intimate place which turns nasir red like a rose. Barely maintaining the eye contact.

Spartacus Clears throat.

Agron jolts up, with the noise behind them, nasir remains in his place pulling agrons shawl over his bare form. Spartacus stayed put his eyes still roaming here and there, remorseful to walk on such intimate moment. Upon battle field nothing is intimate, every one fucks around openly, moans filling the air day and night, whores being roughed up at every corner but not these two, he's well aware of that, the nature of their relationship, this is much more than a random fuck and he's absurdly proud at his men, who found love in such unfortunate ground "I have talked with crixus, he'll favor us in the battle, no more arguments till then" agron nodded,guilt rushing towards him for talking with his fist , Spartacus tilted his head to look at naisr who was still trying to cover his torso up from spartacus gaze "nasir, until then, i want you to keep agron apart from Crixus"

"Been upholding that promise since forever Spartacus" Spartacus nods and gently smiles excuses himself, flapping the tent close so nobody can intrude their privacy. Agron rolled his eyes, eyebrow raised at covered up nasir throwing his shawl at last.its a shame cause nasir always looked breathing taking with his shawl draped over him

"now where were we" nasir bit his tongue and gladly parts his legs like he always,agron kissed his naked chest before diving in for his mouth, until nasir was a whimpering mess, agrons hardness poking him . Nasir putting his hands on the expanse of his Broad chest. "you need rest agron " 

" What i need my love, is to reside my cock so deep within-

"You healed up quick" voice cracked again

"Fuck the gods" agron yelled, yet again retrieving himself from nasirs warm embrace, yanking the shawl and putting it on nasir. he can be as bare in front of his men and some women too but knowing Nasir has been coy of nature. Mira stood there, devious smirk she always has when ever she sees them in such state, arms crossed over her chest "I wanted to seek how was your wound, crixus was too rough perhaps, thought you'd be mopping and in pain but this strategy works fine too continue don't stop cause of me" agron threw rest of her ragged cloths towards her way. 

Nasir giggles, mira threw her hands in the air "fine. I'll leave" 

Nasir slouched back threw the shawl for the many time "get your fat cock inside me before someone comes again i beg east of the rhines" agrons laugh echoes through the hollow of the tent. He kissed the bridge of nasir's nose.

"Whatever my love commands" 


End file.
